The invention herein is basically concerned with a serving cart. While such carts are of course well known and perform a highly desirable function in facilitating the transporting of foods, refreshments, and the like from a point of preparation or storage to the area in which the goods are to be served, the carts heretofore known do have certain deficiencies.
More particularly, inasmuch as the conventional serving cart will normally be moved from room to room, or along hallways and the like, there are certain limitations on the width of the cart. This in turn restricts the serving area provided thereon. Further, the conventional serving cart, having only planar support surfaces including the flat serving top and one or more shelves, provides little stable support for bottles and the like during movement of the cart from one location to another, particularly if the cart is to be rolled any great distance.